Fairytales
by nehimasgift
Summary: She was sleeping in the library again.


**Title:** Fairytales  
**Pairings:** Cedric/Hermione  
**Summary:** She was sleeping in the library again.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling but the other wonderful fairytale references belong to their respective authors :)  
**Warning:** AU :P  
**Author's Note: **This is for lj user"hazycrazy" who keeps telling me to write longer fics… :D

* * *

She was sleeping in library again. He should've known that she would be sitting in _her_ chair at _her_ table. And like every other afternoon when she thought no one was watching, he'd see her head droop down and watched as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Once he heard her breathing quietly, Cedric would look up from his book (or homework depending on the day) and watch her snore lightly. It was times like these that he could observe without getting caught.

Cedric didn't know when he started to watch her but he knew that every time he did, he would remember the fairytales that his great-aunt used to tell him when he was little. He hadn't really cared all that much for princesses but he did like the parts where the prince would come in and be the hero. That's what he had wanted to do when he was younger. To be a hero and save some girl from danger. Of course that faded over time but he would still remember the day on his 8th birthday when his great-aunt had given him her book of fairytales. It wasn't that big but it was special nonetheless. When he felt sad or bored, he would always take it out and read a story. It had taken him a few years to memorize the whole book like the back of his hand.

It wasn't until he saw Hermione at the Yule Ball last year that he knew she reminded him of those fairytales. That night she had become Cinderella with her periwinkle dress and the Durmstrang Champion as her prince. It had fascinated him to no end that she could hold his attention for so long. Even after the disastrous Third Task, when he and Potter had come out alive, he still thought of the fairytales. At that time the only thoughts that was running through his mind was how she reminded him of the Nightingale. Even if she didn't sing and wasn't really a bird, he knew that from her visits to Hospital Wing, she had made Potter happy and him as well (for she visited him on the occasion he was alone and Potter was asleep).

Coming out of the Hospital Wing and going home that summer, Cedric had forgotten all about her until this year. With the NEWTs looming closer, watching her sleep in the library had been a sort of comfort to him. When he had seen her in the beginning of the year, he had automatically pegged her as the Ugly Duckling. While her bushy hair was still present, he knows that she was still as beautiful as the day he saw her at the Ball. There was no doubt about it that she has become a swan and still growing. Those 'dull' eyes had a certain shine to them that only he could see and her smile could light up any room when she allowed herself to.

But she wasn't just the girl of the fairytales. Sometimes she was also the hero. With her smarts, he had seen her numerous times as the clever Hansel. Not only was she book smart but she had tricks up her sleeves as well. Hogwarts' walls were literally filled with ears and his occasional talks with the portraits and ghosts had told him about the trio's past escapades. Where Hansel had tricked the witch, Hermione had also been able to overcome the likes of Malfoy and Professor Snape (of which even he didn't have the guts to do other than keep his gob shut).

At one point he had even thought of her as the girl from _The Seven Swans_, but only when she was intent on reading or her homework and couldn't be disturbed at all. Of course she didn't have any evil mother or a king who fell in love with her or even seven brothers at that but he still fell for her. To the point where he would imagine himself as the prince or hero to save her.

Just last month he thought of himself as the daisy and she as the poor lark from _The Daisy_. Cedric didn't mean to listen in but upon passing an empty classroom, he heard them arguing in harsh whispers about Umbridge. Like everyone else, he hated the woman with a slight passion but had learned to ignore the stumpy witch. When the boys had left her alone in anger, he only had to peep in once to see how sad and frustrated she was. In the slightly greyed room, he thought about how trapped she looked and how much he wanted to comfort her but to no avail because he was a seventh year and she was just a fifth year, with no speaking experience between them.

But today, as she slept, Cedric thought she looked peaceful and happy even. There was a slight smile on her face as she dreamed her dreams. Looking down at his forgotten reading, he sighed inaudibly before closing it and putting it away. Taking out a dark blue bound book, he opened it at a random page and read the title, _Rapunzel_. Looking at the colorful sketch next to the title page, he thought about how it oddly reminded him of Hermione. While her hair wasn't as golden as Rapunzel's, her hair was the same thickness as Rapunzel's braid. Thinking of the Gryffindor Tower, he thought of the similar coincidences as he read the familiar passages, slowly replacing Rapunzel with Hermione, the prince with himself, and the witch with Umbridge.

Finishing the tale, he glanced up at the table but found that his princess was gone for the moment.

"You were staring again."

Jumping out of his seat, Cedric dropped his book and craned his neck to the right.

"Um..."

Looking at her, he could tell that she just woke up because her hair was flattened to the side and her eyes were still a bit sleepy.

"See you're staring again," Hermione pointed out.

Turning away, he took out his Potions book hoping that she would go back to her table. It's not often that a girl like Hermione ruffled his feathers (in a manner of speaking).

"Why?" she asked with a bit of a yawn.

He couldn't think of anything other than stare at her. It didn't take long until Hermione looked away blushing but held out a book to him. His book. Taking it from her, he mumbled a 'thanks' before she left and went back to her table. At the moment he couldn't be brave but what little courage he had left, Cedric stood up and collected his things. Straightening his shoulders like the brave tin soldier, he took long strides and stopped just before the pretty, quiet dancer.

When he saw her look up, he was determined to make this a different fairytale. One that won't end up like the _Brave Tin Soldier_, but one of its own story that he could one day tell his children. Yes a wonderful fairytale all of his own, where the brave Hufflepuff won the heart of his lovely Gryffindor.


End file.
